Playboy Love
by Akyo327
Summary: Serene meets a new student that changes her whole life.


I OWN EVERYTHING

Playboy love

Chapter 1

This story is about me and how I came to be the person I never knew I would be. Although I'm writing this story I will write it in third-person point of view. I don't know why it just makes it easier for me.

Serene Ricken, the main character, is getting ready for school. Well not really. Serene is sleeping and drooling on her bunk bed, although she does have two brothers one is in high school and the other is in preschool, she slept alone. Suddenly her alarm clock went buzzing, her alarm clock is the shape of a bee, and the only thing that reacted to it was a reply, "Oh. Please put your shirt back on." BZZZ! BBBZ!

"I'll get up just please stop now! Wait don't come any closer! I'm warning you! I'll hit you and I'm not kidding!" yelled Serene in a threatening voice. The alarm clock started to move because of the loud vibrating and it moved closer to Serene.

"I'm going to HATE YOU!" screamed Serene. After what she said the alarm clock started to go near the edge of the railing, yes the railing was big enough for the clock to be put on. BOOM! The alarm clock fell over on Serene's face.

Her eyes slowly started to open. She rubbed one of her eyes then blinked several times. She held her clock close to her face. "7:30 am!" shouted Serene. "How could time pass by so fast!" After a few minutes later Serene appeared in her mother's kitchen.

"Slow down Serene honey. You're not going to be late for school. You're too early and anyways school starts at 8:30." Said Serene's mother, Claudia, when she saw Serene rushing down the stairs.

"Mom! Did you forget again! We're having a new student and my friends and I promised to go super early for a chance to meet him!" responded Serene chewing hastily on her toast.

"Okay. Okay. But don't date the student without my permission." Said Claudia in a serious tone.

"Mom. I wouldn't dream of not telling you and besides you'll find out one way or another." Said Serene trying hard not to get the food out of her mouth. "Anyway my friends and I want the new student to be a girl."

"Oh. And why is that?" asked Claudia putting her elbow on the kitchen counter and her hand on her face while the other hand was holding a spatula.

"Because mom, I'm the president of the no leftovers club!" said Serene she was now standing in front of her mother pointing to her. "And you know what we say there are no leftovers but if there are we'll happily match someone up for you." Said Serene.

She quickly sat down back at her chair and held her bitten and a little bit soggy toast. For the time she was standing she was holding on to her toast by her mouth. To Serene's surprise saying the no leftovers club's motto while holding a toast on her mouth without any mistakes amazed her.

"I suggest you hurry and throw away that soggy toast or be late and eat a wet toast for the rest of the morning." Suggested Claudia smiling and beckoning her daughter to look at the clock.

"Huh?" said Serene but she looked at the clock anyways. It was 7:50. "What!" She ran out the door holding everything she needed for school in one hand. Suddenly something hit her. She was still holding the toast in her hand and she was running to school with it.

"I could just throw it away at school." Said Serene wanting to find the fastest solution quickly.

"But someone might see you and think you're a snob!" yelled Serene's conscious.

"Oh you're still in my head. I thought I gave up to listening to my conscious." Said Serene sighing. She thought she was about in front of the school gate until she walked into a stop sign.

"Oh well that hurt! A lot!" hollered Serene. She looked into the stop sign then moved to the side to read the other sign she just

noticed 2 feet across from it. It read Scavenger Hills. "What!

While Serene wasn't paying attention her mind must've directed her legs to go back home. "I guess I should." Said Serene sighing. So with the discussion closed Serene walked back home just to throw away a soggy toast.

"Hey mom I'm back." Said Serene walking like a turtle.

"Oh I thought you were walking to school." Responded Claudia a bit of amazement trailed her voice.

"Yeah but I got to thinking of throwing away this wet toast at home. You know for future reasons." Said Serene still holding the toast.

"Well you should hurry. I hope that decision must have been long because the time is now 8:22.

"The time is now ei ei eight twenty-two!" yelled Serene. She ran for the door stopping only to throw away the wet toast. "Bye mom love you and I'll walk back home too again!"

"That's the girl we raised. Right Skylander?" asked Claudia to specifically no one in particular.

Serene was nearly late for the first time. Serene checked her watch. The time was now 8:24! The walk to school took about 8 minutes!

Why didn't I ask mom to drive me to school? Well that's too late now if I go back it will take another 8 minutes include traffic it would be 12!

All of the sudden a motorcyclist drove past her he was only two feet away from her.

I got it!

"Hey! Mr. Motorcyclist!" yelled Serene to get the motorcyclist's attention. Surely it worked because after what she said the motorcyclist looked at her then back at the road and suddenly stopped right in front of Serene.

"What do you want?" asked the motorcyclist in a broad voice.

"Only a drop off to Sparrow Lovers High." Replied Serene in a pleading voice.

"Sparrow Lovers High huh? Well it's your lucky day I'm going there too." Said the motorcyclist.

"As a teacher?" asked Serene with curiosity. There was no answer just a get on command.

Serene sat behind the motorcyclist, put on a helmet that on the top has a female sparrow, and hugged the motorcyclist.

"You hug too tightly you know that." Said the motorcyclist and looked at her. But before Serene could answer back the motorcycle started. Man was that fast. Heck if there was a trashcan right now Serene would be vomiting the whole ride.

"Focus. And you'll get that sick feeling off of you in a matter of minutes." Said the motorcyclist smiling at her.

Serene focused and she felt amazing at the whole ride. When they were nearly there Serene looked at the watch it was already 8:32.

"Aahh! Screamed Serene. "We're late for school." I guess the motorcyclist got worried too because in a matter of minutes he sped up not caring anymore about the speed limit.

At 8:37

"Ugh." Said Serene. "Remind me to not say that when there are no cops around."

"We had to hurry." Answered the motorcyclist in a serious tone again.

Serene and the motorcyclist looked at the gate, the motorcyclist chained his motorcycle, I don't know anything about motorcycles at all, and they both walked to the gate. Other students were there too. Each were in a group and chattering about something.

Some topics were: Where's the new student? Or What's going on? Or my favorite time classic That couple looks so good together.

At that time Serene and the motorcyclist looked at each other. Serene started to walk further from the motorcyclist to prevent anymore confusion.

I guess the motorcyclist knew because he started calling out her name.

Since when did he know my name? I didn't write my name anywhere in my supplies.

"Serene!" yelled the motorcyclist cupping his hands near his mouth to make a louder sound. Serene ran but seemed to run in a crowd right in front of him.

The motorcyclist stopped and walked slowly over to Serene. Serene froze. But why?

Why am I freezing it's not like he'll hurt me in a big crowd like this. But I can't get the feeling that he'll take me away.

Serene got over the feeling of being frozen and ran again. This time it was fight or flight.

Serene ran in the middle of 3 large crowds that knew Serene and was able to understand why and not get mad at her. Serene ran until she saw a bush on a brick container.

She stopped and panting for air. She turned back to only find no one chasing her.

She started to walk to the edge of the gate for precaution of the motorcyclist.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Serene turned quickly in astonishment of how the motorcyclist could find her so fast.

Serene was relieved to find out it wasn't him.

"What are you doing here Matt? You nearly scared the hell out of me." Said Serene relieved to find out it was her childhood friend.

"Well I saw you running when I was walking to the edge of the gate. And well I was going to ask you what happened at first period but well you were right in front of me so I didn't want to lose such a good chance." Answered Matt.

Like I said Matt is a childhood friend of Serene's. Matt had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore two black wristbands, and was kinda of a hermit.

"Oh I see you were worried of me that's all." Said Serene sighing a breathe of relieve.

Matt blushed.

"Y yeah b because y you're m my b best f friend." Replied Matt blushing like it was an embarrassing photo Serene just showed to everyone they knew.

Serene was taken aback. And there's 3 reasons why. One this was the first time Matt has ever blushed twice in a row! Two, her best childhood friend she really cared for was worried about her. And last but not least, the astonishment of the gate being closed at the school's learning time!

Serene blushed and then asked Matt, "Um do you know why the gate is closed?"

Matt put his head up high to the sky. "Well to be honest I don't know myself Serene I'm really sorry if that wasn't the right answer to you." Said Matt putting both of his hands linked together on his neck. His elbows pointing to Serene.

Serene smiled. The Matt she knew was back and as him self too!

"Serene! Matt! Future Sparrow Lovers. President of the no leftovers club! President of the tennis club!" yelled two girl in sync. One had a curly brown hair in the edges with brown eyes that seemed to speak love-yourself-and-be-free-of-your-curse.

The other had black hair that was curly on the top and had eyes that seemed to speak –wowza-that-was-loud-dudes while holding a CD player.

"Oh hi Tinny and Bummy." Said Serene smiling and waving to the two girls.

Yo was all Matt said to them.

"You going to dark slasher's party tonight?" asked Tinny with a gothic voice.

"You guys going to the annual peace fest this Friday night. This time we're going to let free one thousand sparrows to be back in the wild." Said Bummy twisting her necklace that had the peace sign on it. "Oh but no meat. Or animal based products. Don't want to upset the other vegans."

And with those questions Tinny and Bummy walked away without an answer.

Matt looked at Serene.

"I honestly don't know why you're friends with them." Said Matt nodding his head left and right. Serene smiled and Matt responded with a laugh.

They already knew why. The two looked at each other and walked to the edge of the gate.


End file.
